Core Rulebook
Tales of Tabletop Core Rulebook Creating a Character: 1. 1: Roll 1d6 for Starting Level. 2. 2: Distribute 8 points per level among Base Stats PA, PD, TA, and TD. 3. 3: Calculate HP as (PD + TD) x 5, and TP as (TA + TD) x 3. 4. 4: Select character’s Race and Weapon Type, and calculate Speed and AP from those. Speed is Race + Weapon modifier. AP is a base of 4 + Race and Weapon modifiers. Also add weapon and armor modifiers for Base Stats. 5. 5: Roll 1d4 per level for Skill Points. These skill points may be distributed freely among Skills, Attributes (1 skill point gains 1 point in an attribute), or Artes. One specific Arte can only have up to 5 skill points spent on it for now. Also add base skills and attributes for race. 6. 6: Create a backstory, personality, and appearance for your character. Battling Enemies: To explain how a battle works, we’ll have an example. Ellen is a level 2 Sword user with 13 PA (7+4), 8 PD (5+3), and 30 HP. She’s fighting a Bunny with 8 PA, 3 PD, and 80 HP. The player’s turn is first, and players roll 1d10 + their speed to determine who moves first. Ellen has 4 AP and 3 Speed, so she moves 3 blocks closer to the Bunny. She’s still not close enough to hit with her sword, so she quick steps another 3 spaces towards it, using one AP. She uses two AP to make two basic attacks. She rolls 2d8 for her two sword attacks, and adds her PA to each. She rolled 3 (+13 = 16) and 5(+13 = 18) and deals a total of 34 damage. The bunny’s 3 PD is subtracted from each hit, and he takes only 28 damage, leaving him at 52 HP. Ellen saves her last AP for defending, and ends her turn. The enemy gets their turn after all players have attacked. Bunny has 2 AP, and uses both to attack. He deals 2d4 damage plus his PA for each attack. Bunny rolls a 3 and a 4, dealing a total of (11+12 =) 23 damage. This would be pretty devastating on its own, but Ellen has 8 PD, reducing the total down to (3+4 =) 7 damage. Ellen chooses to use her last AP at this moment to guard the attack, cutting the resulting damage in half, rounded up, resulting in 4 damage being taken, leaving Ellen at 26 HP. Ellen’s turn comes around again, and she chooses to use her Arte, Sword Rain (Described in Artes section.) This attack deals an extra 4 dice worth of damage, making her attack a devastating 5d8+13. She lands some decent rolls and deals 43 damage, minus Bunny’s 3 PD, leaving Bunny at 12 HP. She chooses to use her remaining 3 AP to finish Bunny with basic attacks. After the battle, Ellen gains some experience points, Gald, and maybe an item from defeating the bunny. There are other aspects of combat that we’ll go into later, such as critical hits and TP cost. Base Stats: The player can distribute 8 points among each of the four Base Stats for each level they gain or start with. PA or Physical Attack is the amount of damage your character’s Basic Attacks and Weapon Artes deal in combat. This is added to the strength of the equipped weapon and a roll of your weapon type’s Weapon Die to determine the full damage your attack deals. This is the Attack Roll. PD or Physical Defense '''is the amount of damage your character can withstand from Basic Attacks and Weapon Artes. An attacking character’s total damage is compared against your Physical Defense, as well as the strength of your equipped armor, and the difference is subtracted from your current Health Points. This amount has a minimum of 1, unless you are immune to the type of damage. '''TA or Technical Attack is the amount of base damage your Magic Artes deal. Different types of Artes treat this in different ways, but the most common way is similar to Weapon Artes, where Technical Attack and your weapon’s technical power are added to a die roll. TD or Technical Defense is the amount of damage your character can withstand from Technical Attacks, and works the same as Physical Defense. Advanced Stats: HP or Maximum Health Points is the amount of damage a character can withstand before being knocked out, and is determined as ''(PD + TD) x 5.'' If an allied character or important plot character is knocked out, he cannot act until he has been revived. Monsters and Summons return to another realm when knocked out. TP or Maximum Technique Points is the amount of Artes a character can use, and is determined as ''(TA + TD) x 3.'' Each Arte consumes a different amount, and each Basic Attack hit that is not blocked restores one TP. 10% of TP is restored at the end of each battle. An Arte cannot be used if the player lacks the TP to cover its Mana Cost. Exp or Experience is earned from each enemy defeated. Different enemies give out different amounts of experience, and a level is gained when the player earns 100 times their current level in experience. If a player participates in a battle and is alive at the end of the battle, he gains experience as normal. If the player is dead when the battle ends, or isn’t in the battle party, he gains half of the normal amount. Lvl or Level is a measure of how strong a character is, and the player starts with 1d6 levels. When gaining a level, the character receives 8 more points to put into his Base Stats, as well as 2 skill points to either save or distribute through Skills and Artes. Levels also offer other advanced Actions and remove limitations, which are explained in later sections. Sp or Speed is the amount of spaces a character can move in one action. This is affected by Weapon Type and Race, but averages around 3. The character can also Jump half this amount (rounded up) and Quick Step this amount. AP or Action Points is the amount of actions a character can make in one turn. This starts at 4, plus any changes due to Weapon Type or Race. One point can be used to perform any action such as move a character’s Speed, prepare a Guard or Technical Guard, Quick Step, use an Arte, or start channelling a Spell Arte. More actions are listed in the Actions section. SP or Skill Points are used to purchase Skills and Artes, as described in the appropriate sections below. 1d4 Skill Points are earned with each level, and the player starts with a few based on his starting level. These can be saved up among multiple levels to purchase stronger abilities. Bonus SP are awarded at the GM’s discretion. Gald '''is the currency, and is shared among the entire party. Gald is awarded for defeating enemies and can be spent on items, weapons, armor, and other assorted goods and services. '''Lk or Luck is a 2d6 stat, re-rolled at every rest, and is added to your attack rolls to determine critical hits. Luck also affects other actions outside of battle. The GM keeps track of Luck as a hidden stat. A Critical Hit ignores the enemy’s defense, and adds 1 point to your AP until the end of the battle. A critical hit is determined if the total of Luck + attack roll equals or exceeds double your weapon die. If a critical hit is blocked, it does normal damage, but breaks the guard of the enemy. Normal enemies do not have luck and gain Critical Hits by rolling the max of their die. Multi-die attacks only use their highest roll to determine critical hits. Ts or Tension is how close your character is to reaching their limit, and carries on between battles. This stat is hidden and kept track of by the GM. When the tension stat reaches a limit assigned by the GM, the character goes into Over Limit, which grants many benefits, and unlocks new abilities. Resting Points: Each town and several other locations in the world will house Inns or other Resting Points. At these points the party can choose to stop and spend the night, which will completely restore the HP and TP of all characters. During this time, the players may choose to purchase items or upgrade weapons, and can also spend skill points and readjust artes. The GM may also choose to have events happen involving all the players or individual players during this time. Leveling Up: When a character gains a level, he gets 8 Stat Points to distribute among his Base Stats however he chooses. The character also receives 1d4 skill points. Many options also open up as you grow in level, and many other benefits can occur. Races: Weapon Types: *Basic attack for this weapon can only hit one target. **Minions and pets are described in their own section. Weapons can be sold and bought at a blacksmith. Blacksmiths can only craft weapons of up to their level. A weapon’s stats and price are equal to the base amount x the level. (I.E. A level 5 sword will have 20 PA and 5 MA, but cost 450 Gald.) Weapons can also be given elements for an additional level in price, dealing double damage to anyone weak to that element, half to one strong to it, or healing one who matches it. Armor: Armor can be sold and bought at any resting point/blacksmith, up to their level. Armor’s stats and price are equal to the base amount x the level. Armor can also be given elements for an additional level in price, taking double damage from anyone strong against that element, healing from the same element, or half damage from Free Actions: Free Actions do not require AP. Move up to your speed once per turn, or while jumping. Talk to your allies or enemies as much as you wish. Basic Actions: Basic Actions use 1 AP and can be performed many times during a turn until AP runs out. Basic Attack deals Character PA + Weapon PA + Weapon Die in damage to the area within your weapon’s attack range, subtracting Enemy PD + Armor PD and then take the remainder away from the enemy’s HP, dealing a minimum of 1 damage. Stab Attack works like Basic Attack except the Weapon Die is replaced by half of its max value. (I.E. a 1d8 roll becomes 4.) Upward Attack works like Basic Attack except the target range moves up by one space, and knocks an enemy one space into the air. Can also be followed by a free jump straight up. Forward Attack works like Basic Attack except it knocks the target one space backward. Jump moves your character up to half his speed (rounded down) into the air. A second move action can also be used in combination with your jump to move past opponents. Most actions cannot be performed in the air without the proper skills. You can descend once as a free action, or you will automatically descend at the end of your turn. Jump can only be used once per turn unless you possess certain skills. Aerial Attack works like Basic Attack but can only be performed in the air. Quick Step moves exactly your speed (unless you move into an enemy) either forward or backward. This can also be used during the enemy’s turn. Guard defends yourself from enemy attacks. Any damage you take from physical attacks is reduced by half, or more if you have certain skills. You are also immune to any status effects or forced movement from these attacks. Guard lasts until the beginning of your next turn, or until you are targeted by a critical hit or magic attack, or perform another action. This can also be used during the enemy’s turn. Magic Guard requires the appropriate skill to use, but reduces any damage from magical attacks by half, or more if you have certain skills. You are also immune to any status effects or forced movement from these attacks. Magic Guard lasts until the beginning of your next turn, or until you are targeted by a critical hit or physical attack, or perform another action. This can also be used during the enemy’s turn. Use an Arte to damage the enemy with stylish attacks. This action also costs TP. Cast a Spell to damage the enemy or perform other effects. Casting a spell ends your turn, and some spells take multiple turns to cast. Other Skills often offer unique abilities and will be explained in the Skills section. Advanced Actions: Taunt '''can only be performed at the beginning of the turn and uses up the whole turn. The player recovers 5% or 1/20 of their max TP. If the appropriate skill has been purchased, taunt also draws the attention of all enemies for 3 turns. Actions such as Guard can still be used during the enemy’s turn. Mystic Arte''' is an ultimate move that can only be performed once per battle, and only while in Over Limit. Use an Item to replenish health or achieve other effects. You cannot use an item in the same turn that you have attacked or used an Arte, and only one party member can use an item in any given turn. Descend can only be used once per turn, and will bring the player down by their speed. The player can choose to descend once while in midair, but if he doesn’t, he will descend automatically at the end of the turn. Artes: Artes are completely customizable, and are created by the players. Artes can be created at character creation, and can be adjusted or created while resting at an inn or camp. Adjusted artes cannot be changed in the number of skill points spent, but otherwise can be configured just the same. Status Effects: Weapon Artes: Skill Points can be spent toward creating Weapon Artes to use in combat. Each Skill Point can be used to add one aspect to the Arte. Aspects that change attacks only affect one of the attacks, and aspects can be purchased multiple times. TP Cost: The Arte costs 1d4 TP for every skill point spent. Max Level: '''One arte can only have up to 5 skill points spent on it in the early levels. Negative Effects: Negative effects can be applied to lessen the skill point cost of your artes. Examples: '''Demon Fang – A long range slash that rides along the ground. Shot 2 (Weapon Range x 4), Total 2 Skill Points. Sword Rain – Rapid thrusts that ravage the enemy. Rapid 4 (Weapon Die + 4), Total 4 Skill Points. Beast – A large bash that knocks the enemy back. Strong Hit (Attack Power x 2), Knockback 2 (2x user speed), Total 7 Skill Points. Tempest – A rapid spin through the air, launching the user. Rapid 5 (Weapon Die + 5), Rise (Move up), Quick Step Forward 2 (Move forward speed x2), Spin, Total 10 Skill Points. Bull Charge – Charge through the enemy then flip them into the air. Attack 1: Knockback, Quick Step, Rapid, Attack 2: Strong Hit, Lift, Draw. Total 12 Skill Points. Healing Artes: Skill Points can be spent to purchase Healing and Support Artes as well. A basic arte can target one square. Aspects can be purchased multiple times. Healing and Support Artes can either target allies or enemies. Spell take at least 1 turn to cast (unless using certain skills) and will cast at the end of the player phase of that turn. ' TP Cost:' The Arte costs 1d4 TP for every skill point spent. Elemental Artes: Elemental Artes belong to one specific element. A basic arte can target one square. The eight elements have weaknesses and strengths. A monster who possesses the same element that hits him is healed for half the damage instead. A strong element matchup deals double damage, while a weak one deals half. Spell take at least 1 turn to cast (unless using certain skills) and will cast at the end of the player phase of that turn. TP Cost: The Arte costs 1d4 TP for every skill point spent. Spell Damage: '''The Arte deals the user’s TA in damage. Summon Artes: Summon Artes are created mimicking another type of arte. They are created by the GM when a player forges a pact with a spirit. Summoning a spirit costs large amounts of TP and has a long cast time, but typically does a ton of damage. Spirits worth less than 10 skill points are Lesser Spirits, Greater Spirits are worth more than 10. The summoner must be in Over Limit in order to summon a Greater Spirit. Mystic Artes: Mystic Artes combine multiple types of artes, and are created by the GM when the player reaches a certain level, or meets another requirement. Mystic Artes can only be used when in Over Limit. Matering an Arte: While playing the game, keep a tally of how often you use each individual Arte! When this count reaches 100, you can upgrade that into a Mastered Arte! You can now add one extra attack to the arte for free with 5 more points to spend on it, and you can add a descriptive term to the name, like ''Super''' Sword Rain''. Once a skill has been upgraded to a Mastered Arte, you can no longer edit that skill at resting points, so be sure before making the change! The GM may also choose to make special changes when upgrading an arte. Skills: Skills can be purchased with skill points, and are passive (or sometimes active) abilities that grant the players unique abilities. Many skills can be taken more than once. *Can be selected more than once, but at 1 additional cost. Attributes: You can spend skill points on Attributes as well. Attributes mostly do not serve a purpose in battle, but can assist your character outside of battle, such as while negotiating with an NPC. Adding a point to an Attribute costs 1 skill point, and can be purchased as many times as the player chooses. These points are added to any rolls related to the appropriate attribute. Items: The players share money, and can purchase items from any rest point.